Angel's heart
by miu-san
Summary: The story about two girls friendship in theyr lifes and after theyr deaths. Who knows maybe there are some angels in our world?
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel's**__**heart**_

_**Chapter**__** 1 **__**beginning**__**of**__**the new story **_

_Basically there no such a thing as an angel, but many people believe that angels are messengers from heaven that are perfect, incredibly nice kind and more importantly good-hearted .But nobody knows the truth ! In bible our god had 12 apostles but one of them betrayed him and was against him and we called him 'devil ' or demon but its only a suggestion what was happening at that time . So mine story it's only imagination or a dream that I had._

_**One who betrayed god was Judas, he distraught over Jesus' condemnation, returned his reward of 30 pieces of silver and hanged himself. Judas bought a field with the money, but fell headlong in it, injured himself, and died. After that his soul reincarnated many times but this time we not lucky his soul appeared in our time. But god sends two angels and they born as two girls. Judas posed one girl that was more powerful and she born with demon heart that was inside her. But somehow god sealed demon's powers and demon's heart become bird in cage but still when girl loses her temper demon's heart start poisoning her and she might die or become demon. Second angel has a key from god that can let bird fly away but of it gone she can die as well. So if the situation is helpful only way she can stop her is open the cage. But this way she afraid more that death, she didn't want to lose her friend that become like sister she will die by her self if only her friend will live but she wouldn't. After becoming her key keeper she agreed with that way. So the two girls Jessica and Kelly were born in different families but near each other. **_

_**After 5 years they still were best friends and lived happy life until they grown till 12. **_

"_**-We are moving!!" -these words were ringing in Jessica's head when she heard that from her parents. After hearing that she was shocked, her feelings were overflowing her and tears flowed down from her eyes. She started to scream- How could you!!! You don't understand me at all how can it be I'll be apart from my best friend!! -she creamed and run to her room. Parents looked at each other and run after her. Jessica were crying and locked her room door after hearing her parent's voices, she flow down on the floor and sit on her knees and cried. After she calmed down, she felt a sleep. In the morning when she woke up lying on the floor, she was still in her uniform. She was really upset and her face was really pale she was wondering how she would say that to Kelly. She looked like she was without any feelings and she was like hypnotized and only one think what she thought was those words about moving. She had a breakfast alone her parents were already at job and she was late when she came in school. All day she avoided Kelly and before lunch Kelly caught her. Kelly took her hand and hugged her in the same time she asked her'**_

' _**-What's wrong with you all day you avoided me and when I asked you what's the matter you ran away!!!??--So tell me what's wrong with you? What happened?''**_

_**-We are moving! She screamed and started crying. She hugged Kelly so hard and cried so much. Kelly was shocked and hugged her even more harder **_

_**-Don't worry it's not your fault. Everything will be fine. I promise you. Let's spend this day like it will be your birthday? Okay? She talked so calm and then Jessica felt something warm on her shoulder. It was Kellie's tears.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**__**2**___

_**Moving**_

_**They spent great day and after that Jessica was so happy that almost forgot that she have to leave. The door was opened and she entered in her room she felt like she was dating with someone and she was so happy that she even didn't notice what her parents want to show her. They entered her room and said**_

_**-''Jessica, darling look what we have!''- They were smiling to her and she saw a cute little kitty.**_

_**-''Waah how cute thank you, thank you!! ''-She was happy even more. **_

_**-So I think you will be better now so pack your clothes and be ready. Okay? And suddenly she remembered that she is leaving her home and her best friend Kelly. The door was closed in front of her eyes. Those words started to ring again. Her tears flowed down at her knees. **_

_**-''After all it wasn't a dream?! How could it be?' She started to cry but she remembered that she can't and took her all courage and packed her clothes. **_

_**-''I can't cry because today is like my birthday right?''**_

_**-Oh I still didn't name you right? Kitty?'' she looked at white little kitty that was already sleeping.**_

_**-''Okay, I will call you… emmm lets thing? I didn't thought that it will be so difficult to think a name to this cute little kitty?? While she was thinking cat opened his eye and walked straight to her **_

_**-''Well you didn't have to think me a name because I alredy have it!'' Jessica was shocked she suddenly stopped and carefully looked at him. She took him and started to search from where does sound going from. She searched, searched, searched and searched and then put it down. Cat looked like he was used to it and calmly said-**_

_**-Listen maybe you wouldn't believe me but still…'' and Jessica collapsed. When she was sleeping she saw strange dream about Jesus and Judas.**_

_**There were two handsome men. They looked like they were about 25 or 30 years old. They were dressed like gods with cool outfit. Jesus was with white uniform but without jacket the uniform looked the same as in Jessica's school. She was shocked. Jesus also had a blonde short hair and blue like sky eyes. Of course Judas was all opposite he had black outfit and black hair and gray-green eyes like the earth. But Jessica didn't know that they were Jesus and Judas so she fell in love with them. **_

_**-''I said wait little more! As I expected of you short tempered guy that can't wait when I will finish! '' said Judas with smile like he would laugh in Jesus face. **_

_**Ok I will wait, but you promised that you will finish today and it was your fifth promise! But its ok take your time. Judas looked like he wasn't satisfied and gone before Jesus nose. Then Jessica released that she was sitting on her knees and praying. Jesus was calm and happy he turned his face to Jessica and said **_

_**-'' You can go my child after that you can report to me what happened.'' **_

_**-''Huh? After what?'' Jessica was surprised she didn't get what happened after all. Jesus calmly answered on her question-**_

_**-''After your mission of course.'' He smiled to her like he wouldn't notice that she didn't know anything about the mission. Jessica noticed that Jesus was looking somewhere back and she looked there too. She saw Kelly but she was crucified on the same cross as Jesus was. Jessica's heart started to pound so fast she fell like it was her fault and her tears were flowing down. Suddenly Jesus lifted her face and cleared her tears away **_

_**-''It's not your fault after all it's my duty to keep on eye on all of you but I couldn't so you didn't have to blame your self. He looked so sad but he was still smiling. Jessica's heart pound so fast she wanted to cry but she looked at Kelly and saw that she has a pair of beautiful white wings like snow that was covered with blood, her face was so beautiful and her long brown hair were with her own feathers on her. Her face looked very pale. She was injured like after big war or battle. When Jessica looked at her she thought like she was sleeping and her sleeping face was beautiful as always, but something was missing. Jessica felt her pain and her sleeping face was very sad, usually her sleeping face was with her warm smile that was always calm. Jessica looked at her self and noticed that she has wings too.**_

_**She was beautiful but when she looked at Kelly, she was nothing compared with her, that what she always thought. Then she heard strange music and that was her alarm clock she didn't release that and Jesus said- **_

_**-''You can change all this.'' And smiled with his warm smile that encourages her to leave. Jessica heard the voice and then she woke up. When she woke up she saw a handsome boy in front of her face.**_

_**-''will you wake up or not?''-she was in her room with a boy and suddenly she felt dizzy. She woke up and she was alredy at her room alone. She thought that that was a dream and then looked down there was a boy lying on the floor **_

_**-''Man are you crazy? You hit me and then collapsed? Man that hurt!''-**_

_**-'' By the way I am that cat and my name is Jeff not cute kitty! She blushed and after hearing the story what happened between Jesus and Judas she finally understood what happened that time. She went to take shower and still her head was full of that accident and she started to worry about Kelly. After shower she dried her hair and saw a photo where she was with Kelly on her last meeting. She felt strange and suddenly dizzy and last what she saw before collapsing was Jeff.**_

_**-''I am so sorry about this but it s my duty.'' He said that and she fell in his arms. When she woke up she was sitting in the bus that was taking her to primary school, to new school but she felt something was missing, in her arms was that photo and she throw it. Spring wind was so warm and lift the photo from the ground and together with leafs of blooming cheery tree took it to the river and memory about precious friend gone forever with spring wind and stream of the river. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 part 1 **_

_**New**__**life**____**and loosing precious person**_

_**Jessica changed at all. She changed her cute look. Her extremely long hair were cut to the shoulders, she was always with two tails of hair but now she walking with her loosely hair. When she entered in class there were so many students there and they looked so serious that she stared nervous. But she tried her best and said **_

_**-''Ni...Nice to meet you I am Jessica Aster! Please take care of me! ''-It was her first day at new school and it was a big success. She was happy and cheerful also smart. She showed her self such a nice person like she is. At her first day she was able to find new friends and also teachers liked her as a student. **_

_**-So next is math right? Jessica asked her new friend Carrel**_

_**-Yep you guessed! She is class president and also nice girl. She knows everything about class school and subjects to. She has long black hair and green eyes she was pretty to but not so pretty as Kelly and Jessica were. Of course Jessica forgot about Kelly. They entered in classroom and lesson started. Teacher wanted to see how smart Jessica is.**_

_**-''Miss Aster could you solve this problem?!"**_

_**-''Yes sure''-After solving a problem she get back to her seat and looked in the window suddenly she saw a girl with strange blue hair and wings. She was flying and looked at her. She had arrow with her and was ready to shoot. Jessica frightened and stopped moving she was like frozen and angel shouted at her she was so scared and arrow missed and shouted to another girl and she collapsed. Jessica was so scared and after school she ran away straight at home. The same time at home father called ambulance because Jessica's mother was going to give a birth to her children but it was complicated. Many doctors looked at her and then asked father to talk. Father was surrounded by many doctors and conversation was very serious. One of them said**_

_**-if she want to safe a baby she will die if she want to live she have to sacrifice her baby so what you going to do?**_

_**-Of course a baby! Screamed Mrs. Aster crying. Her wish was heard. When Jessica come back home very scared and then she heard about mother she wanted to start cry but she suddenly saw a baby and understood mother's wish. She sacrificed her own life to give a birth to this baby. Then her father gave her a mother's medallion that she treasured so much. After funeral Jessica understood everything and lived her life peacefully because she knew that her mother loved all her kids and she was proud of her mother. But it wasn't for long she started to remember about Kelly and when she at last remembered everything she took the trip to her hometown she was so happy about it that she didn't said about her leaving to father and about her arriving to Kelly. She wanted to surprised her. **_

_**Part 2**_

_**Kellie's family **_

_**In mean wile Kelly changed as well but not so much as **_

_**Jessica. She did not forget about Jessica. She changed her hair stile and started to wear black but she was the same as always. Kelly Gilligan who was adopted by some medicals those were currently in the war. They dead there but they had a son that helped her to live, they were living together at grandmothers place and when her brother Jack were 18 she lived with him. But he started to fell in love with her but she didn't noticed that so he hide that but one day he couldn't it was 2 months after Jessica leaved and Kelly was sending her letters emails and even called to her but nothing she didn't answered on her calls letters and even emails. **_

_**Kelly was so worried about Jessica and all day she was waiting for reply on her letter. She started to think about what could happen but Jack calmed her and asked her go have a walk. She cleared her tears and took her jacket. They went to they beloved place. In the park there was bridge and sunset from there was so beautiful and forest surrounded the entire park and under bridge was the same lake that is near Jessica's school. **_

_**-Waaah the sunset is so beautiful!**_

_**-Yeah like you.**_

_**-stop that you know that I don't like it and…he took her on his hands and kissed her. She knew that something was wrong but she couldn't do anything and after kiss she saw something in the river. Something white like paper she jumped in the river and took that. Jack was surprised that she even wasn't embarrassed after that and acted like it was not good day he took her again and noticed that she was holding photo where she was with Jessica and she started to cry. He took her home. She was like puppet she didn't fell anything she was like hypnotized. Tomorrow day she was still in bad mood but not like yesterday. She cheered up at school and jack was happy when he took her from school. She jumped in his car as always and talked about what happened at school. Then he suddenly stopped. Kelly didn't notice that because there was a red light on traffic post. Jack saw an angel and she was the same as that who attacked Jessica but this time she didn't miss. When arrow shouted in him there was no reaction he was only shocked and then he acted normally. They returned at home and rest peacefully. When Kelly was just about go to sleep Jack suddenly entered in her room. **_

_**-''what's wrong? Did you need something? Or you just dropped by to say good night?'' Kelly noticed that he was not in good mood he was like so scary. She tried to run but he closed the door and walked straight to her little by little she tried to avoid him she tried to escape but he took her arm pushed her on her bad and took something from the pocket. That was ring. Kelly blushed but she misunderstand it, he took her finger and pulled a ring. She suddenly felt that she losing her life and suddenly Jessica entered her room with such a happy face **_

_**- '' Kelly, darling I am here come and hug me!!! - And then she saw Kelly lying on her bad and screaming because of pain that she felt from ring. She stopped and become so angry that she started to punch Jack and then she released that it was Jack. She stopped and said**_

_**-oh sorry she started to cry and then her head was lying on the floor Jessica died. Kelly after seeing that died as well. Pain was unbelievable strong that she couldn't stand it anymore and that how their life ended. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Second life.**_

_**Kellie's exam **_

_**The reincarnation! We all know this word but is it really exist? Nobody knows. Kellies and Jessica's souls went through such a way. First soul has to go up stairs those stairs called god's way. Second soul goes through its memories about past life only then reaches Heavenly Point. There is 3 points. 1- Heavenly Point, 2- Examination point and 3- the Point of**_**honour****When Kelly passed through god's way she suddenly appeared in other dimension and. woke up. **

_**-Uhh where am I? Kelly opened her eyes and saw an angel before her. She was so beautiful and cute. She had pure white hair like silver. She smiled and said **_

_**- Kelly you are at heaven point where we decide who your soul would be. Also what kind of angel you will be too. You just have to pass this point, I mean point 2, examination point and that's all.**_

_**- Now you will enter these gates and maybe if you will pass the entries exams we will tell you what kind of angel you will be! **_

_**In front of her suddenly appeared big huge white gates and white angel said **_

_**- By the way my name is Emily I hope we will meet again I have hope in you! **_

_**She smiled and Kelly appeared in space. She looked up and then she fell down like something gone out of her legs and she was so scared but then she noticed that she have a pair of wings and they were so beautiful like white snow. She risked and tried to do something with them. She suddenly flied up with such a speed and then she suddenly fell down again. She couldn't do anything only by her self and then she saw something black in front of her and that black thing started to suck everything. Kelly scared even more and then she released that this is only illusion. Because how would these all things appear and alredy in that black hole but there wasn't any other things in space so she screamed **_

_**- You wouldn't full me!! I will not give up! **_

_**After she said, that black hole sucked her inside of it but she was calm and then she replaced to other dimension. She closed her eyes and felt something cold under her feet. She was only with some t-shirt on her and underwear she was on some ice island something like South Pole she almost freezes to death but she still kept going the wind was so strong and it was so cold but she knew that it was exam and felt like she have to made it and then something important will happen. She collapsed she was tired and her body was so cold but she alredy didn't felt her body. But she remembered what that angel said, after all somebody has hope in her she can't abandon that hope. She stood up and continued to go she alredy doesn't care about what will happen to her but she still will continue. She slipped and felt down finally she felt the pain. She even started to cry the pain was so strong and her legs alredy won't moved **_

_**Then she remembered something she was so scared what she saw and tried to stand up. Somehow, she managed to stand up and go she felt like she was carrying some heavy big thing that was her body. It was so difficult to walk. She looked up and saw the sun then she collapsed. After lying on the ice, she felt something warm and then she stood up and run to that light that was her imagination but she still ran. Then she jumped into something warm. That was sand she suddenly appeared in some desert and she was so happy that she managed to escape from South Pole but what will be next. **_

_**After releasing that, she is in the middle of the desert she disappointed and took a long breath. She was walking in that desert so long that even started to walking around the rock that was near her. Only after 10 laps she noticed the rock and then sited on it and started to think what happening **_

_**-Man what kind of trap or trick could be there. **__**At first it was elusion to test how mush am I smart and how I will thing. **__**Next, it was to test my hope and will. What is now? I really do not understand! **_

_**After that, she stood up and went somewhere else. She tried to find oasis but there was nothing except rocks and sand. She tired and the sun was unbelievably hot. Kelly was thirsty and hungry as well but she knew that maybe this is the next test and they want to know how much she can stand without food and water. However, she mistakes. She fainted. Before her appeared big and beautiful oasis that even, she smelled fresh air from waterfall that was so huge and cold. She jumped into the lake and cooled down. Then she thought**_

_**-wait a minute there wasn't any oasis near me before so it's … Damn! **_

_**She got out of there and ran. She wasn't stopping and then she saw a big huge sand mountain. She got to the top and saw another test.**_

_**-Damn another one? **_

_**In that moment in heaven residence Jessica was waiting for someone.**_

_**-Hellooo how long you going to stick there? Jezze! **_

_**Door opened a girl about 16 or 17 years old **_

_**Melissa looked like teenager with normal regular clothes but with medallion that can change her clothes to the battle ones, nobody had that ability only she has that medallion but also she can transmute many things to other form or switch it to other. But fact that she is an angel that belong to 2 level group- Loutenshi-love angels (cupids) there is also other groups of level 2, Fytenshi-fighters angels and of level 3 there is : Intenshi-information collectors and Protenshi- protectors angels. 1 level angels are those who pass the exam to help to god. There are 6 angels in one group and only those who have special abilities or were angels in pas life. Jessica and Melissa are in 2 level of Loutenshi group. Moreover, there are other 4 girls who we still didn't know. Now Kelly reached 3 exams like she thinks. She reached space, South Pole, desert and now she reaching sea! All we think that it's imposable to reach the sea but for angel to fly this short distance it's not big deal. She alredy uncovered her wings before so it's not so hard but it's only her thoughts.**_

_**-Okay I alredy did that before… so maybe I will be able to do that again? **_

_**She concentrated and started to remember about what she was thinking about when she flied in space. Suddenly she remembered that day when she saw how Jessica died. She felt anger and her wings appeared but this time they were not white, blood was flowing down from bottom of wings to end of her snow-white wings, also they were burning her skin because of blood that was demon blood but blood was on fire so her wings were burning. She flew with such a speed and when she landed, she appeared in front of other gates and her wings suddenly burned at all and disappeared. In front of her was standing monk with rob that cover his face you can see only mouth. **_

_**Umm... Who are you? **_

_**-I am a monk can't you see?**_

_**-well I cannot see I cannot see nothing and I … **_

_**She collapsed before him and when she woke up she was lying in the bad and Felt that somebody was near her. It was girl that looked incredibly alike with Jessica. She surprised and suddenly slept again.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Love **_

_**When Kelly woke up she saw Jessica near her bed but when she took a better look that wasn't Jessica at all but something was similar her blue eyes and her blonde hair. She got up from a bed quietly and very careful when she looked at Jessica and her sleeping face she was so cute, she smiled and walked away. She was with her panties and some big T-shirt on her. When she opened the door, she saw her reflection in the mirror that was near door. She stopped, came closer to that mirror and looked carefully she was angry and her thoughts was like ''what happened to me? Is it some trick? What's wrong with that mirror? Ok relax!'' She calmed down and then she released that if Jessica or that girl changed her look then she did as well. When she dressed up, she looked like princes from Egypt. She was surprised and ''Who the hell give this to me "she was little angry but in other side it suited her and most importantly it's FREE!! And it good look on her when she alredy wanted to leave she saw a letter falling down in front her eyes and felled down in her arms. **__**In that letter was written on some strange language but somehow she understood it and left room in hurry, her wings opened and at this time, they were black. But she didn't care about those strange wings but more importantly she flew on her own and it wasn't that hard she was quick like wind in winter. When she landed before her were big, huge, white gates. She looked up at them and suddenly felt pain in her chest, she couldn't bear with it and screamed. Some images appeared in her head like memory but it was different she saw herself like now and stabling on her knees; she was there, before these gates earlier, with some monk before her who looked like was saying her to swear about something, she swore but she was crying she looked like she was in pain. Kelly opened her eyes and before her was that monk from her memories. He took her on his arms and they appeared in other place. She was mad she pushed him away and when she looked up she smiled and closed her eyes. Before her was god with his daughter and son of course she wouldn't think that these kids are his because he looked like their brother but one of them called him father so she understand it now. His kids were so like idols. ''girl before … she the same as girl that was standing in front of 1 gates! Umm what her name was..? Oh yeah Emily! What she is god's daughter!? **_

''_**I understand now why she said that we will meet soon and she hoped that I will pass and if I'll pass of course we will meat.'' She looked so calm nice and kind, she was so beautiful, her so long blonde hair like gold were shining in the sun and her calm expression was so calming and cool. But when Kelly looked in left from god she saw a boy who was totally cool she felt something in her chest, she started worry but she didn't knew why but when their eyes meet. **_

_**She turned to that monk and blushed. Jeff had short silver hair, handsome and had good body. He looked so strong and calm but yet he looked kind. She felt in love with him in first sight but she can't show that to him and deep in her heart she loved someone else but she couldn't remember who. When monk moved his hood from his face and through it away. Kellie's heart started to beat so fast she blushed even more but why? When she looked at his face she surprised suddenly he hugged her. What does she saw was really unbelievable, she couldn't even imagine that it can be like that? **_

_**Suddenly she started to see some flashes of her memory about this face and warmth. She remembered, that face and that warmth of he's arms, she whispered his name but she wasn't sure if it was him but then after hearing he kissed her, she couldn't stand it but she couldn't resist it. Her body, her sweet lips was captured by him and his gaze. She couldn't believe that he kissed her in front of her love but she felt that she love "him" too. She started trembling and her legs felt week, she almost fell but he cached her and took on his warm arms and hugged her one more time, his warm body was so hot that she closed her eyes and relaxed, after some time she opened her eyes and saw god smile he looked like his son but you will never think about it like a son he was like brother and same age too. He was holding the holy cross and sealing her memory. She saw a dream about her brother, about the kiss in the forest and that time when she was killed by him, his screaming painful voice and tears on her cheek, she was hugged by her brother the same as by this man, same warmth and same strong arms. She released who he was but suddenly she opened her eyes and saw angel girl, same as at that time when she left but this time she wasn't sleeping. She was angry but suddenly started crying and hugged her with words **_

_**-Where did you been??? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**New life at heaven **_

_**When Kellie heard girl's crying, felt her warm tears on her back and saw her face it was exactly like Jessica's. Some how she felt pain in her chest and tears rolled from her eyes, she raised her arms to the girl to hug her too. She felt like she was bounded to this girl and then she apologized. When girl heard her voice and her apology, she smiled and started laughing Kellie started to. After looking in each other girl said **_

_**-My name is Jessica and you Kelly right? Come with me I'll show you your room! **_

_**She was so happy that Kelly couldn't resist her. She smiled to and said **_

_**-Okay! **_

_**Jessica gave her hand and they walked together to the strange door it was like elevator so they come in and Jessica started to search something. She took something from her pocket that something was round, red and made of glass. There was some image on it, it was like wing and cross, between them was written something like R.Y.T.S and on the top of this thing was number 1. Kelly released that this thing maybe is money? Jessica took one of these glass round things and put it in some box then some strange voice said **_

_**-Money verified! Please select floor and place **_

_**- College dormitory 3 floor please! **_

_**After some seconds, they moved elevator lifted up and before them opened such a beautiful view. They were in the sky and from there you could see everything! Beautiful waterfall castle many forests and everything covered falling water that fallen from somewhere and nobody knew from where. Many people said that from god's place somewhere higher than the heaven. Everything was so beautiful and separated by water like islands every place was island: College and forest were together on one island, dormitory and some shops on another one, city on another one more and angels places were on special island there was night everyday and moonlight were like a sun it was very beautiful. Suddenly Jessica asked **_

_**Did you know in what group you are? **_

_**What group? What did you mean? **_

_**Oh, I see so you didn't know about it yet. Ok I will explain you something. 1 you are an angel**_

_**Ok I know that **_

_**I know to but there are so many people to well spirits but we call them people **_

_**Ok I get that so what else? **_

_**2 is that there are 4 groups angels **_

_**Oh, ok what are those groups?**_

_**There are levels to so 2 level 1**__**st**__** group is Loutenshi 2**__**nd**__** is Fytenshi level 3 3**__**rd**__** group Intenshi and 4**__**th**__** group Protenshi Cool in what group are you?**_

_**I am in Loutenshi group **_

_**I see **_

_**So 3**__**rd**__** thing is that you will be student of St. Angel's College just like me and there will study only groups of angels. **_

_**Ok I get it what else?**_

_**Else is that you will wear uniform and battle clothes too**_

_**Cool! And what kind of battle clothes are?**_

_**You are alredy wearing them**_

_**Kellie looked at her were the same clothes as before, she was happy because she liked them **_

_**-Ok and what kind of uniform will be then? **_

_**-Uniform is actually very cute so I hope that you will like it but I won't tell you what kind it is**_

_**- Oh how mean**_

_**Kellie smiled and they laughed together. But voices interrupt them **_

_**Dormitory 3**__**rd**__** floor.**_

_**Ok now I will show you your and mine room! We are roommates so I hope that we will be good friends! I fell it! **_

_**Ok I hope so to and tank you for helping me! **_

_**No problem we are friends so you can ask for help anytime**_

_**Ok **_

_**Jessica smiled so Kellie to. They walked to their room and Jessica took some card and placed it in another box. Kellie get it. It was a key to their room and she was alredy tired of all these boxes and strange things so she asked Jessica something **_

_**-Can I ask you about money?**_

_**-Oh sure well our money called Ryts and Diamonds. Ryts are smaller than Diamonds in size and meaning too.**_

_**-Ok, I get it now **_

_**They entered in the spacious big room with big ceiling and two big windows. Windows were so big like all wall was made of glass room was too big only for two girls but Kellie doesn't complain she liked it even more when she saw her side of room, it was definitely her side, with her favourite colour and ancient design with flowers and even her favourite clothes. She was so happy that she kept lying on her bad but suddenly another latter came falling from somewhere. In letter was everything that she has to know. **_

_**Dear Kelly,**_

_**From now on, you are Fytenshi-fighting angel level 2. Congratulations! **_

_**In this letter, you will get all instructions and rules about school, job and life.**_

_**School Rules: **_

_**Wear uniform (you will get it from your partner**_

_**Can't go to the forest without teacher's permission **_

_**Every three months you will get 500Rt **_

_**For every single mission you will get 500Rt (depends of how good you will do it)**_

_**No fighting in class **_

_**No clones and magic without teacher's permission in school **_

_**Have to have all books and things that are needed in school**_

_**Follow week schedule **_

_**after 2 years will be a exam that will allow you to next level and war **_

_**Job:**_

_**You can get any kind of job that school will allow you **_

_**After allowance you will get paper form from school and then give it to job giver**_

_**After reading, Kelly putted the letter on the table and fell in her sweet warm and soft bad. Next day when she woke up Jessica was alredy done with her clothing and alredy has a breakfast. **_

_**-Hurry up or you will late!! **_

_**She smiled came to her bad and moved away Kellie's blanket and laughed **_

_**-Hurry, hurry!! **_

_**-Oh okay, okay I am getting up alredy just give it back, my blanket!! **_

_**She stud up and her night dress was so cute but after sleeping her dress felled down on her breasts, suddenly someone came in the room and saw her. **_


End file.
